Heart From Another Universe
by evilbarbie
Summary: An Ash and Sasami (From Tenchi Muyo) Romance! When Brock and Misty get together, Ash is left heartbroken. When he is sent to Tenchi's universe by Washu, will his heart be mended? Please read, review or flame!
1. Chapter One

Heart From Another Universe  
  
By Evilbarbie  
  
A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
  
A/N: This fic is an Ash/Sasami romance, and so don't say I didn't warn ya!  
If I told you I owned Pokemon and Tenchi muyo, you would call me insane!  
  
  
Ash-11 Misty-13 Brock-15  
  
Chapter One  
  
He was quiet as he lay in the tall grass, the tall blades made the ground soft  
and even though the dirt was still moist from yesterdays rain, the grass shielded  
him from the harsh wetness of the ground.  
  
It was a cold night and the wind blew blades of grass around his face. The cold  
air didn't chill him because the beginnings of spring were becoming apparent to  
him.  
  
He could hear the soft "pika" of his best friend, and a slightly worried sound.  
Its trainer was not moving or running around as he usually did, which really  
worried the electric mouse.  
  
The hyperactive boy was quiet, and that only happened when he was sick.  
  
Pikachu found him laying on the ground, staring up at the sky.  
  
The boy stretched and sat up as soon as he saw his friend, disregarding the few  
blades of grass that had stuck to his hair.  
  
"Hey..." he forced himself to say with fake cheer. "How's it going?"  
  
Pikachu grinned when it saw that its trainer was okay. He was probably just  
resting or thinking about the next battle.  
  
Ash sighed as he stared up at the sky, feeling homesick and lonely.  
  
Brock and Misty were on a date.  
  
Together.  
  
Even though he had told her how he felt, she had tried to let him down gently,  
even though it didn't matter. The only important part was the fact that she had  
rejected him.  
  
"It's just his first crush," he heard Misty say, trying to convince herself that  
he was alright. Her voice still had worry in it, and she obviously didn't sound  
as calm as she wanted to sound.  
  
Brock also looked concerned but he didn't go after him when Ash had run away so  
his friends wouldn't see him cry.  
  
"Maybe when you get older..." the words repeated in Ash's head, "..A girl your  
age..." He hated those insidious words. He hated being younger than Misty. It  
wasn't fair!  
  
Tears came easily, pouring down his cheeks.  
  
Then he fell into the soft grass, suddenly ceasing his crying, and he just stared  
at the dark blue sky.  
  
+++  
  
Brock and Misty came back, both laughing and flirting together. Their voices  
seemed to mix and intermingle as they talked and told inside jokes that only  
they could understand.  
  
The air seemed to grow colder as he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"How was your day?" Misty asked, in a good mood.  
  
He looked up at her and felt his eyes becoming moist as he quickly looked away.  
  
"Great.." he said quietly, even though he wanted to scream the opposite.  
  
Brock walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was not a patronizing  
gesture, only one of truce and understanding.  
  
Ash understood, but the hand still felt offensive to him.  
  
He pushed the hand away, but he instantly looked up at his friend for forgiveness  
a slight nod, anything.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He felt his eyes starting to tear up again.  
  
"It's okay..." Brock said, smiling.  
  
Ash didn't say anything, he only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
He still felt cold as the couple left him alone.  
  
+++  
  
Ash had lost the match for the badge.  
  
It was an easy match. He knew he could have easily won.  
  
His friends knew as well. He could tell by the shocked expressions on their  
faces.  
  
"We can try tomorrow.." Misty said a little cautiously with false cheer.  
  
"Maybe.." he said, shrugging. His face felt hot form the emotions he was trying  
to keep under control.  
  
His friends said nothing else.  
  
A part of him wished they would see something was wrong, and that he could cry  
and tell them everything.  
  
But he knew that wouldn't happen. They were too afraid, and he was sure that they  
didn't want to hear everything, because they knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
+++  
  
Washu grinned when she put the finishing touches on her invention. It wasn't  
completely new. She was merely modifying the invention she had used to send  
Tenchi back in time, when Kain had threatened his mother, Achika.  
  
When Washu had finished, she stepped back to admire her work. It was another  
finished product from the most brilliant mind in the galaxy! All she had to do  
was test it for the final time.  
  
+++  
  
"Maybe we should stop for a rest," Brock suggested, looking at Ash.  
  
"Togepi does need a nap..." Misty agreed, noticing that the egg pokemon was  
getting cranky.  
  
"Okay..." Ash agreed, feeling more tired than usual as he flopped down on the  
ground, leaning against a tree.  
  
Brock and Misty looked surprised about how exhausted Ash sounded, but they didn't  
say anything about it. They knew that Ash would just deny everything.  
  
"Ash, why don't we let our pokemon out, they haven't been out in awhile." Misty  
suggested, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"'kay.." Ash mumbled in agreement as he took out all his pokeballs, releasing all  
his pokemon. Pikachu smiled happily when all his friends were released.  
  
Ash let out a small smile as Totodile danced around Pikachu happily.  
  
***  
  
Washu decided to pinpoint a larger plant specimen from the other dimensional axis  
that she had been focusing on with her previous tests.  
  
A few of the smaller plant samples looked similar to the ones in this  
dimension, and she wanted to be certain that no harm would come from sending any  
foreign plants in. She didn't want to try any animal life yet, because it was  
difficult to send the plants back from where they came from without the machine  
breaking.  
  
Washu pressed a few buttons, scanning the area where she wanted to extract the  
sample.  
  
She grinned and pressed the last button when she received the exact coordinates  
of the large plant specimen.  
  
+++  
  
Brock stretched out his arms and yawned comically, making Misty giggle, while he  
gave her a sly smile.  
  
Ash quickly looked away, trying to concentrate on his pokemon.  
  
Misty sighed when she saw Ash suddenly turning his head away.  
  
"Ash-" Misty started, sounding annoyed and sad at the same time.  
  
Misty's heart nearly stopped when she saw Ash and the tree he had been leaning  
against disappear.  
  
Brock was confused at the sudden silence from Misty, and he turned to her.  
"Misty..what's...?"  
  
Misty just opened and closed her mouth over and over. She pointed a shaking  
finger at the empty space that Ash just occupied.  
  
Brock's eyes widened. "Where's Ash?" he asked, in a scared and confused voice.  
  
Misty only let out a long scream in response.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review! Flames will only be used by me to roast marshmallows. 


	2. Chapter Two

Heart From Another Universe  
  
By Evilbarbie  
  
A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
  
A/N: This fic is an Ash/Sasami romance, and so don't say I didn't warn ya! If I told you I owned Pokemon  
and Tenchi muyo, you would call me insane!  
  
"Aah! Where am I?!" Ash cried out, panicking. Frantically, he looked around Washu's lab,  
trying to find a way out. He saw a woman, who was a little bit taller than Misty, standing next to him. Her hair  
was spiky and red.  
  
Washu's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the boy. Fortunately, she wasn't the type to  
panic, so her surprise didn't last long.  
  
"You're in my lab.." Washu answered with a bemused grin, gesturing towards the machines and tubes  
that filled the lab.  
  
Washu's calm voice, took away some of Ash's nervousness, as he carefully looked around the lab. It  
didn't look anything like Professor Oak's lab, which always seemed welcome to everyone. Instead  
everything looked unreal, like it was a dream or something.  
  
"Wow..." he gasped softly, standing up. His eyes wandered to the ceiling, which made the whole lab  
look large and cavernous. "This place is so...cool.."  
  
Ash started towards Washu, but he didn't see the tree that was lying on the ground. His feet caught on  
the trunk of the tree, and he ended up falling to the floor.  
  
He turned around to look at what he just fell over and he face faulted. "What's a tree doing in here?" he  
asked in confusion. He could recognize that it was the tree he had been leaning against before he was  
sent to the lab.  
  
Washu frowned at the question. "That was what I meant to send here."  
  
"How did I get sent here?" Ash asked, stumbling to his feet. The whole place just made him nervous.  
  
Washu's grin returned. She always loved introducing her inventions. "Through my interdimensional  
transporter!"  
  
Ash looked at her in confusion. "What's an interdimensional whatchamacallit?"  
  
Washu sweatdropped and pointed at the large, box shaped invention that had several dials and knobs on  
it. A metal platform extended from the front of it to where Ash was standing.  
  
"You...made this...?" Ash asked with wide eyes.  
  
Washu beamed and nodded. It had been awhile since anybody had really admired her inventions.  
Everyone else now considered her inventions to be a normal part of their lives.  
  
Ash stared at the machine in wonder for about two minutes before he remembered something very  
important. "Can you get me home?" he asked nervously, even though he wasn't sure whether he *really*  
wanted to go home.  
  
Washu turned serious at this question. "The transporter's configuration was messed up. I only  
configured it to send back plants. It wasn't meant to send back human beings. It could take a long time to  
fix it."  
  
Ash's eyes widened in shock. "What am I going to do until then?!" He didn't like the idea of staying in  
some creepy lab in some strange dimension.  
  
"You can stay with us!" Washu said with a smile.  
  
"Us?" Ash asked in confusion.  
  
Washu led Ash to a door, which seemed to appear out of thin air. Ash stared at her for a moment, hesitating to  
go through.  
  
"It's okay." Washu promised.  
  
Ash looked down and sighed. He trusted her, but he didn't understand why. For all he knew, she could be a  
complete psychopath. However, Ash usually acted on his feelings, and this was no exception. He walked out  
of the doorway, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
He was surprised when he stepped into a spacious looking living room, which resembled a living room he might  
find at home.  
  
In the distance, Ash could hear two female voices arguing. Washu rolled her eyes, but didn't seem phased.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash asked, starting towards the sound.  
  
"Ryoko and Ayeka must be arguing again." Washu sighed, following him. He heard her mumble something  
under her breath, but he didn't catch what she said.  
  
When Ash rounded the corner, he saw two girls standing at the foot of the staircase in front of a boy who  
looked tired and annoyed.  
  
"Tenchi wouldn't want a boring princess like you!" a girl with cyan hair yelled. Her eyes were fierce and her  
hands were on her hips.  
  
The other girl had purple hair. She had a straight posture and a superior smile on her face. "Oh, and you think he  
would want a demon like you!"  
  
The just watched the argument, making no attempt to stop it.  
  
Washu walked next to the two arguing girls, who were too immersed in their argument to notice her. Tenchi  
smiled in relief. Washu and his grandfather were usually the most effective in stopping Ayeka and Ryoko's  
arguments.  
  
Washu cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko only grew louder.  
  
Tenchi's face fell until he noticed Ash, who stepped back in fear. He walked between Ayeka and Ryoko, halting  
their fighting.  
  
"Who's that?" Ryoko asked when she saw what Ash was looking at.  
  
Washu looked down at Ash, urging him to speak.  
  
"H-Hi..." Ash muttered, feeling uncomfortable at all the attention the strangers were giving him. He fell silent,  
unable to state his name.  
  
Washu saw that he couldn't say anymore and rescued him. "His name is Ash, and he's from another dimension."  
  
They all gasped in amazement at the news. "That's amazing Washu!" Tenchi said with an amazed expression on  
his face.  
  
Tenchi's friendly voice relaxed Ash. He could see Washu glowing from the praise. It took her a moment to  
remember the fact that the machine broke.  
  
Washu hesitated for a moment, hating to admit to a mistake. "The transporter broke, so Ash has to stay here for  
awhile."  
  
Ash looked down nervously, hoping that their reactions wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"He's welcome to stay!" Tenchi said cheerfully. He gave Ash a comforting smile.  
  
Ash grinned back, and stepped a little bit closer towards Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ash curiously and teleported closer to him to get a closer look at him.  
  
Instantly, all color faded from Ash's face. "How...How..did....you?" Ash stuttered, feeling lightheaded.  
  
"Do what?" Ryoko asked in confusion, trying to remember what she did exactly. Suddenly, her eyes widened in  
realization.  
  
"You mean this?" she asked, teleporting next to Tenchi.  
  
Ash nodded before everything went black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Whooo! This part took me forever to write! It was just a transition chapter...which was kind of hard for me.. and I  
didn't really like how it turned out...but I guess I shouldn't wait any longer to work on this chap, or I would  
completely lose the motivation to work on this fic! Mow that I've got this done....uh...I could try to get the next  
part out in a reasonable time.  
  
Thanks for the reviews on the first chap, but I'm a greedy review monster and I want more! GIMMIE! GIMMIE!  
GIMMIE! MORE! MORE! MORE! 


	3. Chapter Three

Heart From Another Universe  
  
By Evilbarbie  
  
A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
  
A/N: This fic is an Ash/Sasami romance, and so don't say I didn't warn ya! If I told you I owned Pokemon  
and Tenchi muyo, you would call me insane!  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the spinning world.  
  
He heard a slight mumbling and saw a flash of light blue. He knew that someone was speaking to him, but he  
couldn't make out any of the words.  
  
"Wha-?" he mumbled slightly, growing dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay?" the voice asked clearly. He could tell that the voice sounded young....probably a girl's voice.  
  
He blinked a few times and the world was clear. The girl that stood over him and smiled.  
  
"Hello!" she cried out, cheerily. She looked so friendly, that he couldn't help but smile back, despite the  
pounding in his head.  
  
The girl looked about his age and had light blue hair in two long pigtails. Her large eyes were the same shade of  
blue as her hair, and a few light freckles dotted her face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked tiredly, his throat going dry. "How long did I black out?"  
  
"You fainted. You've been out for two hours."  
  
His eyes widened. "Two hours?!" he cried, trying to remember what caused him to faint. He tried to sit up, but  
he grew lightheaded and had to lie down.  
  
The girl saw this and grew worried. "Just relax..." she said soothingly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
The girl smiled, "You saw Ryoko teleport."  
  
Ash's eyes widened at the memory.  
  
"She won't hurt anyone." The girl added calmly.  
  
He looked doubtful, remembering Sabrina who had the power of teleportation. "Is she psychic?" he asked,  
expecting an answer in the affirmative. Maybe he could have a pokemon battle with her if Ryoko had any psychic  
pokemon.  
  
"No..." the girl said, looking slightly confused.  
  
"What is she?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
The girl bit her lip nervously. She had a feeling that telling him that Ryoko was a space pirate would probably  
make things worse.  
  
"Can everyone teleport here?" Ash asked, hoping that the answer would be 'no'.  
  
The girl giggled. The sound relaxed him. It sounded so melodious. "No..Just Ryoko.."  
  
He tried to sit up, but the girl stopped him. "Stay still. You just woke up."  
  
Ash didn't fight her, because he still felt a little weak, but he was still insistent about finding a way to get home.  
  
"I need to talk to that scientist lady!"  
  
"You mean Washu?"  
  
Ash nodded. He never caught the scientist's name.  
  
"I see he's awake..." a familiar voice cried out from behind the couch.  
  
"Washu?" Ash guessed hesitantly.  
  
"You can call me little Washu!" the red haired scientist cried out excitedly.  
  
Ash cringed, but he decided not to say anything about Washu's strange behavior. He didn't want to set off  
the scientist anymore. She was too unpredictable.  
  
"Uh...little Washu...how am I going to get home?"  
  
He stopped when he saw a brown, furry creature with large floppy ears, hopping towards him. "Neat! What's  
that!?" he cried, running towards the creature. He reached to his side pocket for his pokedex, but he realized that  
he didn't have his jacket with him.  
  
"Oh, that's ryo-ohki!" the girl said energetically, picking up the furry creature. "Do you want to pet her?"  
  
He nodded, and hesitantly reached for the creature. He didn't have the best of luck with other people's pokemon.  
"Won't it attack me?"  
  
Washu and Sasami looked at him in confusion. Ryo-ohki was the least intimidating creature they knew of. The  
cabbit would never harm anybody.  
  
Ash interpreted their confused expressions, to the fact that they misunderstood the question. "I mean, what  
attacks does it know?"  
  
He received two blank stares in response.  
  
"Uh...never mind.." he mumbled, petting Ryo-ohki between the ears. Ryo-ohki purred and jumped on his arm.  
  
"She likes you!" the girl giggled.  
  
He turned to her with a relaxed smile. Out of all the people in the house, she seemed to be the most normal.  
  
He barely noticed Ryoko teleporting right next to him or Ayeka coming in, glaring at her.  
  
"Hey, the kid's awake." Ryoko commented casually. Ash stiffened at her arrival.  
  
"No thanks to you!" Ayeka snapped. "You didn't help at all!"  
  
"I carried him to the couch!"  
  
"I watched over him with Sasami!"  
  
Ash turned to the girl, tuning out Ryoko and Ayeka's argument. "Is that your name?" he whispered.  
  
The girl's face turned a shade of pink before she nodded.  
  
"Sasami..." Ash repeated to himself softly.  
  
"So....what's your name?" she asked, catching him slightly off guard.  
  
Ash opened his mouth to answer, but he could remember what he was going to say. "Uh...My name?" He asked,  
trying to stall so he could remember what he was going to say.  
  
Sasami gave him a strange look and nodded.  
  
"My name is....Ash!" Ash exclaimed suddenly, relieved that he remembered it again.  
  
Sasami laughed again. "You're funny.." she giggled softly.  
  
Ash bit his lip nervously, and stood up. He felt a little stronger from the rest, despite the arguing in the  
background.  
  
"So..." Ash started nervously.  
  
"So...what?" Sasami asked after a long pause.  
  
"So...um...what do we do now?"  
  
Sasami knew that he would be staying for a while, so she helped Ash up. "Do you want to see the rest of the  
house?"  
  
Ash turned to Ryoko and Ayeka, who were still arguing, before nodding eagerly.  
  
"Great!" Sasami cried out, shocking Ash with her enthusiasm. "Let's go!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yes, I know, it's a pretty bad place to end this part, but I have writers block, and I decided that it would be wrong  
to wait forever to get my brain back in gear, especially when I'm been bombarded with papers and tests now.  
Just one more thing:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
